During landing, an aircraft's pitch may be increased to slow its descent. This maneuver is typically called “flaring” the aircraft. When an aircraft is flared, it is typically deflared after touchdown. Aircraft accidents and cargo damage are frequently caused by incorrectly executed deflares.
Overzealous pitch reduction during deflare may result in aircraft or cargo damage. By contrast, when pitch reduction rate is too slow, the aircraft may be unable to safely land within the length of the runway.
Inexperienced pilots may sometimes have difficulty judging the correct rate of pitch reduction. Even experienced pilots may have difficulty when landing larger aircraft.
Poorly executed landings may also “bounce” an aircraft. A bounce may result when the aircraft approaches the runway at improper attitude, approaches at an improper rate of sink, and/or has a sudden increase in angle of attack. A bounce may force the entire aircraft back into the air or may cause the nose of the aircraft to oscillate up and down.
In some cases, experienced pilots may be able to salvage the landing by properly adjusting pitch. In other cases, the only solution is to execute a “go-around.”